Le Coeur De Dragon
by LaMartienneElfique
Summary: Fanfiction Terminée! Voldemort est enfin vaincu ! Harry Potter et ses amis peuvent tous commencer leur septième année l’esprit tranquille. Tous, sauf Hermione. Une ombre de sa vie n’est plus, mais une autre plane encore au-dessus d’elle ; Draco Malfoy
1. PROLOGUE

**Titre :** « Le Cœur De Dragon »

**Auteur :** LaMartienneElfique

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à J.K.R. Mon but n'est pas de faire de l'argent, je fais ça pour mon propre plaisir j'adore écrire des histoire. Merci. Bonne Lecture !

**Résumé :** Voldemort est enfin vaincu ! Harry Potter et ses amis peuvent tous commencer leur septième année l'esprit tranquille. Tous, sauf Hermione. Une ombre de sa vie n'est plus, mais une autre plane encore au-dessus d'elle ; Draco Malfoy

**PROLOGUE**

Durant la sixième année de Harry Potter, Voldemort est revenu pour finir le travail qu'il avait commencé il y a de cela plusieurs années déjà. Le Seigneur des ténèbres attaqua Poudlard avec l'aide de nombreux adeptes. Néanmoins, il fut vaincu par Dumbledore et ses loyaux disciples. Il y eu cependant de lourdes pertes pour le collège. Le professeur McGonagall, Pansy Parkinson et les jumeaux Weasley furent le prix à payer pour être débarrassé de l'ombre de Voldemort à tout jamais. Par chance, Hermione Granger a survécue au terrible combat. Elle fut très gravement blessée, mais ce fut Rogue qui la sauva. Personne ne su comment il fit. Tout ce que les gens savaient, c'est qu'elle se portait à merveille le lendemain matin, malgré l'état critique dans lequel elle se trouvait la veille. Tout le monde fut si soulagé qu'elle soit en vie que personne ne chercha à en savoir plus sur ce qui c'était passé exactement. Maintenant, il valait mieux oublier cette journée de souffrances et passer à autre chose. Il va sans dire que cette pénible année affecta profondément toute l'école malgré les efforts des étudiants et des professeurs pour garder le moral. Pourtant, tous les étudiants passèrent leurs examens et les vacances arrivèrent rapidement. Elles passèrent d'ailleurs aussi vite qu'elles furent arrivées.


	2. SOUVENIR ET HABITUDE

Dragonia : Non, aucun lien avec les vampires loll quoi que de la part de Rogue, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas lol ! Merci pour ta review !

zeeve lelula : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! C'est vrai que c'est court, mais c'est une petite introduction

Lily Malfoy : Merci, voici la suite !

Math : Voilà enfin le premier chapitre !

**CHAPITRE 1 : « SOUVENIR ET HABITUDE »**

Le train pour Poudlard allait partir d'une minute à l'autre. Hermione était en retard. Elle avait encore trop traînée dans les boutiques de livres sur le chemin de traverse. Il faut dire que Hermione adorait les livres, mais ça, ce n'était un secret pour personne. Elle passait la plus grande majorité de ces temps libres à la bibliothèque ou dans sa chambre pour faire de la lecture. Finalement, elle arriva à la gare juste à temps et elle grimpa à bord.

« Encore trop traînée dans les librairies Hermione. » Lui lança Neville en la voyant essoufflée de sa course avec ses valises dans les mains.

Hermione acquiesça d'un sourire puis continua à avancer pour se trouver une place. Elle trouva enfin Harry et Ron qui étaient en train de disputer une partie d'échec version sorcier. Les trois amis se saluèrent puis les garçons poursuivirent leur partie pendant que Hermione reprenait son souffle.

« Tu devrais passer un peu moins de temps dans les boutiques de livres la journée de la rentrée Hermione, sinon tu vas finir par rater le train un de ces jours. » Lui dit Ron, toujours concentré sur le mouvement qu'il pourrait bien faire pour attaquer un des pions de Harry.

« Peut-être, mais je ne l'ai jamais manqué le train MOI et c'est la dernière année de toute façon. » Lui répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

Les deux jeunes hommes la regardèrent un instant, puis ils firent comme si elle n'avait pas dit un mot. Le regard de Hermione se détourna de l'échiquier pour regarder un peu le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux. Hermione repensa un moment à cette fameuse année, lorsque Harry et Ron avaient manqués le train. Un sourire rêveur vint se dessiner sur son visage tandis que son esprit faisait un retour dans le passé.

**FLASH BACK**

« Il y a beaucoup de jeunes de première à entrer à Poudlard cette année. » Se dit Hermione pour elle-même en montant les marches du train.

Les places manquaient à bord et la jeune fille n'avait toujours pas trouvés ses deux fidèles amis. Elle arrivait au bout du train et il n'y avait toujours aucun siège de libre. Soudain, Hermione vit une banquette où personne n'était assit. Elle entra dans le compartiment avec ses bagages puis elle s'assit en soupirant, contente d'avoir enfin trouvé un banc libre.

« Tiens, qui voilà ? Hermione Granger ! » Lança quelqu'un.

Hermione sursauta puis leva la tête. Draco Malfoy se trouvait assit devant elle.

« Tu n'es pas avec Potter et Weasley ? » Lui demanda-t-il en croisant les bras tout en adressant un sourire malicieux à Hermione.

« Ils sont introuvables à bord. »

« Quel dommage. » Se moqua Draco.

« Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à y voir par hasard ? »

« J'aurais bien aimé, mais non. »

Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle sortit un livre de son sac à dos et commença à lire les pages pour prendre de l'avance dans ses cours. Toutefois, elle n'arriva pas à se concentrer. Elle leva les yeux de son bouquin et vit que Malfoy la fixait, le regard toujours aussi impassible. Hermione n'y fit pas attention. La jeune Gryffondor s'installa sur la banquette de façon à ce que son livre lui cache entièrement la vue du Serpentard afin qu'elle puisse lire tranquillement sans se sentir observée.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

La voix de Harry tira Hermione de ses pensées.

« Hermione ? »

« Eh, oui ? » Dit-elle, confuse.

« Tu veux un Chocogrenouille ? » Lui offrit Harry, qui avait terminé sa partie d'échec contre Ron.

« Non, je te remercie Harry. »

« À quoi tu pensais ? » Interrogea Ron, en train de couper en deux une réglisse pour la partager avec Ginny qui les avait rejoint depuis quelques minutes déjà.

« À un livre que j'ai vu dans une boutique tout à l'heure. » Dit-elle au hasard.

« Ah bon. »

« Au fait, tu ne devineras jamais Hermione ! » Lança Ron, enthousiasme.

« Quoi ? »

« Je suis nommé Préfet en chef des Gryffondor ! »

« Tu es sérieux ?! C'est génial ! » Félicita Hermione.

« Oui, mais Malfoy a été nommé Préfet en chef des Serpentard alors je vais l'avoir dans les pattes toute l'année. » Soupira le rouquin en faisant la moue.

Le train arrivait à la gare et la voix de Hagrid accueillait les premières années et saluait les autres étudiants, comme à chaque année. Les élèvent se rendirent tous jusqu'au château grâce aux différents moyens de transport pour enfin se réunir tous dans la Grande Salle. C'était la dernière année pour Harry, Ron et Hermione. Ils avaient beaucoup grandit. Le visage de Harry était passé de celui d'un petit garçon à celui d'un très beau jeune homme, mais il avait toujours gardé son regard si mystérieux qui faisait tourner la tête de la majorité des filles avec qui il parlait. Quant à Ron, il était devenu un séduisant rouquin aux cheveux en bataille et à la voix grave. Dans le cas de Hermione, celle-ci avait laissés ses cheveux allonger pendant l'été et on pouvait deviner aisément de magnifiques courbes de jeune femme en la regardant. Les trois amis avaient en effet changés depuis leur entrée au collège il y a de cela six longues années. Seuls les professeurs semblaient garder les mêmes allures au fils des ans. D'ailleurs, Dumbledore venait de terminer son traditionnel discours de bienvenue. Les élèves pouvaient maintenant se régaler avec un bon repas et discuter avec les nouveaux étudiants de leur maison.

« Vous croyez qu'on aura beaucoup de cours avec les Serpentard cette année ? »

« J'en sais rien, on verra ça demain. » Répondit Harry à son meilleur ami.

Puis, le repas se termina en parlant de ce que chacun avait fait durant son été et ensuite tout le monde regagna son dortoir pour se reposer avant de débuter la nouvelle année scolaire. Le lendemain matin, les trois sorciers se rendirent à leur premier cours.

« Dépêche-toi Harry ! On va être en retard ! » Lui cria Ron, qui attendait impatiemment dans la salle commune des Gryffondor avec Hermione.

Harry descendit les escaliers deux à deux puis il retrouva ses amis et ils partirent rapidement à leur premier cours. Ils débutaient avec le cours de potions de Rogue. Ils ne devaient pas arriver en retard, sinon leur professeur se ferait un malin plaisir à leur enlever au moins cinq points chacun. Par chance, ils arrivèrent à temps. Quelques secondes plus tard, Rogue entra dans la salle de classe.

« Cette année, vous aurez beaucoup de laboratoires à faire dans ce cours. Des potions très complexes vous seront apprises et il vous faudra manier les ingrédients avec grand soin. De plus, je formerai des équipes qui seront constituées d'un élève des Gryffondor et d'un autre des Serpentard. »

Il y eu plusieurs protestations dans la classe, mais le regard noir que lança Rogue à ses étudiants les firent aussitôt taire. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de tolérer de genre de comportement dans sa classe.

« Votre coéquipier vous sera assigné dès le début du prochain cours. »

Puis, Rogue commença à donner sa première leçon et le cours se poursuivit normalement jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne pour signifier que le cours se terminait.

Un peu plus tard, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Neville étaient dans la Grande Salle en train de faire leurs devoirs comme ils avaient terminé de dîner. Harry aidait Ginny en lui expliquant plusieurs choses sur l'herboristerie tandis que Ron essayait d'aider Neville à se souvenir d'une formule tout en terminant distraitement son devoir pour son cours de potions. Quant à Hermione, elle semblait troublée. Harry le remarqua.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Hermione ? » Demanda-t-il en interrompant son explication sur les mandragores.

« Je ne comprend pas la cinquième question du devoir que Rogue nous a demandé de faire ! » Dit-elle sur un ton désespéré.

« Ah, je ne l'ai pas encore commencé, désolé. » S'excusa Harry de ne pas pouvoir aider son amie.

« Ron ? Tu as fais la question numéro cinq du devoir de potions ? » Demanda Hermione, toujours sur le même ton.

« Ouais. » Affirma-t-il en lui donnant son cahier.

Quelques secondes après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil sur le travail de Ron, Hermione poussa un long soupir de découragement.

« Ron ! Ce n'est pas le bon devoir que tu as fait. Celui-là, c'est celui du prochain cours. »

« Quoi ?! » Lança Ron, d'un ton qui commençait à ressembler à celui de Hermione.

« Bon, je vais à la bibliothèque pour voir comment je peux trouver la réponse à cette question dans ce cas, on se revoit plus tard. »

Ses amis la saluèrent et elle quitta la table pour se diriger vers la sortie. En marchant dans les couloirs, elle rencontra Sir Nicolas, le fantôme des Gryffondor. Hermione s'arrêta de marcher pour lui dire bonjour, puis elle recommença sa route vers la bibliothèque. Toutefois, ne s'étant pas encore retournée pour regarder devant elle, Hermione percuta Malfoy dans le tournant du couloir.

« Aïe ! » Cria-t-elle en échappant ses cahiers en tombant sur le sol.

Draco ne dit rien en trébuchant et il se releva rapidement.

« Tu devrais faire plus attention quand tu tournes dans les couloirs Granger. » Lui dit-il d'un ton sec.

Puis, avant que Hermione ne puisse placer un seul mot, Malfoy était déjà rendu loin. Elle se releva, ramassa ses livres de classe et poursuivit son chemin. Draco avait beaucoup changé également depuis les vacances d'été. Il ne se mettait plus de gel dans les cheveux depuis sa troisième année et c'était une très bonne chose. En fait, tout le monde s'en fichait, mais il avait l'air moins idiot ainsi. À vrai dire, sa nouvelle coupe lui donnait un air plutôt aimable et ses heures d'entraînement au Quidditch en tant qu'attrapeur avaient eus de très bons effets sur son aspect physique en développant ses muscles. En réalité, il était devenu très séduisant, mis à part son sale caractère méprisant.

Donc, pendant que Malfoy regagnait sa chambre de Préfet en chef des Serpentard, Hermione terminait son devoir à la bibliothèque. Quelques minutes passèrent puis Ron vint rejoindre Hermione. Celle-ci fut quelque peu surprise de le voir tout seul.

« Où est Harry ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Harry ?! Pff il est en toujours en train d'expliquer l'herboristerie à Ginny et je n'en pouvais plus de supporter Neville. Il oublie les formules à chaque coup celui-là, c'est une véritable calamité ! » Grogna Ron.

Hermione lui sourit du coin des lèvres puis Ron s'assit sur une chaise à la table où elle se trouvait et il le regretta amèrement car son amie se mit à lui raconter en détail ce qu'elle avait appris en essayant de trouver la réponse à la question numéro cinq du cours de potions. Au bout de quinze minutes, Ron n'en pouvait plus et prétexta un rendez-vous de partie d'échec avec Harry pour s'échapper.  
Elle acquiesça puis il partit. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione avait terminée la page de questions qu'elle avait à faire. Elle quitta la bibliothèque en n'oubliant pas d'emprunter quelques bouquins pour lire un peu plus tard. Puis, le reste de la journée passa assez vite et l'heure de dormir arriva. Tout le monde alla donc se coucher.


	3. COURS DE POTIONS

elodie malfoy : Fidèle revieweuse (ça se dit ? lol) merci pour tes commentaires !

zeeve lelula : Merci pour ta review ! Désolée pour le retard, je vais faire des mises à jour plus souvent car l'histoire est terminée !

lady 22 : Merci ! Voici la suite !

Waca et Catastrophe : Merci pour la review ! Voilà le chapitre 2 ;)

**CHAPITRE 2 ****« COURS DE POTIONS »**

C'était maintenant vendredi midi. Les Gryffondor étaient contents car ils n'avaient que le cours de potions avec lequel ils se trouvaient en présence des Serpentard. D'ailleurs, c'était le cours avec lequel ils débutaient le lundi et terminaient le vendredi. Toutefois, ils avaient peur de voir avec qui leur professeur de potions les avait jumelés pour les labos. C'est pourquoi, pour une fois, tous les étudiants étaient en avance pour le cours de Rogue. Soudain, un déclic se fit entendre derrière la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit. Tout le monde recula et Rogue apparût sur le seuil.

« Les tables de laboratoires sont prêtes. Vos noms sont inscrits à vos bureaux. Dès que vous entendrez votre nom, je vous prierais d'entrer dans la classe avec votre partenaire. Partenaire qui sera avec vous pour la moitié de l'année scolaire. »

Quelques soupirs de soulagements se firent entendre parmi les élèves et Rogue commença lentement à nommer les étudiants. 

« Harry Potter et Millicent Bulstrode, Neville Londubat et Vincent Crabbe, Ronald Weasley et Gregory Goyle, Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy… »

Rogue poursuivit son énumération qui faisait de plus en plus d'élèves mécontents. Ensuite, une fois que tous les étudiants furent assis à leurs places respectives, il débuta son cours.

« Aujourd'hui jeunes gens, vous allez apprendre à faire une potion que l'on nomme 'veritaserum' et celle-ci est très puissante, je tiens à vous prévenir d'avance. Elle sert à faire dire toute la vérité à celui qui en boit, mais attention, il vous est formellement interdit de faire cette potion en dehors de ce cours. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre. »

À la suite des explications de Rogue, Hermione commença à lire l'ordre de fabrication de la fameuse potion tandis que Draco débuta déjà les mélanges. Celle-ci, exaspérée, l'arrêta.

« Voyons ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais »

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je suis en train de faire ! Du jus de citrouille peutêtre »

« Il faut lire ces pages avant de commencer à manipuler les ingrédients. »

« Je les ai déjà lu. »

« Ah oui ? Vraiment ! Quand ça Malfoy » Interrogea Hermione d'un ton sec.

« Hier. » Dit simplement Draco.

« Bon. Alors commençons. » Soupira-t-elle en lâchant prise et en se forçant à faire un sourire qui était loin de convaincre son coéquipier de sa bonne humeur.

De loin, Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard embêté. Hermione et Draco se disputaient à propos de la potion. Ils tenaient une éprouvette dans leurs mains et tous les deux ne semblait pas vouloir la laisser à l'autre.

« Malfoy ! Vas-tu lâcher ça » Lança Hermione, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

« Il ne faut pas faire ce mélange tout de suite ! Donne-moi cette éprouvette »

« Non ! Je t'ai dis que toi tu t'occupes de broyer les ingrédients et de mesurer les quantités et moi je fais les mélanges »

« Granger, lâche ça tout de suite »

Ne se souciant que d'eux, Hermione et Malfoy ne remarquèrent pas que toute la classe observait la scène, un peu découragée et amusée de cette attitude. Au même instant, la potion de Hermione et de Draco, encore sous le brûleur, se mit à déborder et à couler sur le sol. Ce fut Hermione qui glissa sur le liquide violet.

« Qu'est-ce que…Ahhhh » Hurla Hermione.

Les deux étudiants lâchèrent la fiole au même instant et elle tomba sur le plancher en même temps que Hermione. L'éprouvette se brisa et un gros morceau de verre pénétra profondément dans la jambe de Hermione. Celle-ci laissa échapper un cri. Au même moment, Rogue entra dans la classe. Il était partit chercher quelques ingrédients pour son prochain cours. En entrant, tous les élèvent devinrent silencieux. On entendait seulement Hermione qui essayait de se relever du sol en marchant sur des morceaux de vitre brisée.

« Que se passe-t-il ici » Dit sévèrement Rogue en s'approchant des deux jeunes sorciers trouble-fête.

Personne n'eut besoin de répondre. En voyant la table de laboratoire de Hermione et de Draco, Rogue avait tout compris. Il aida Hermione à se relever puis jeta un regard noir sur le reste de son groupe.

« Je ne peux pas quitter cette salle de cours sans que quelque chose de catastrophique arrive. Vous n'êtes pas des élèves de première année que je sache alors conduisez-vous tous comme les étudiants de dernière année que vous devriez être. »

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, comme pour s'assurer de son autorité, puis il reprit la parole.

« Bon. Malfoy, conduisez Miss Granger à l'infirmerie et quant au reste de cette classe, continuez vos potions dans le calme et le silence. »

« Quoi ! Mais… » Protesta Draco avant que Rogue ne lui coupe brutalement la parole.

« Vous avez un problème Monsieur Malfoy »

« Non. Aucun. » Dit-il, ne voulant pas subir à nouveau la foudre de son professeur.

Le bras de Hermione passa de l'épaule de Rogue à celle de Malfoy. Elle n'arrivait pas à se tenir debout toute seule. Ils quittèrent alors le cours en se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie sous le regard inquiet de Harry, Ron et Neville.


	4. ESPRITS TROUBLES

**CHAPITRE 3 : « ESPRITS TROUBLES »**

« Arrêtes de serrer si fort, tu m'étrangles. » Cracha Malfoy.

« C'est de ta faute, tu n'avais qu'à m'écouter pour la potion ! » Répliqua Hermione.

Malfoy ne répondit rien puis ils continuèrent à marcher doucement en direction de l'infirmerie. Tout à coup, ils arrivèrent devant un escalier. Malfoy arrêta d'avancer, enleva le bras de Hermione de son épaule et resta debout pendant un temps devant les escaliers. Le regard noisette de Hermione croisa le bleu acier des yeux de Malfoy.

« Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! » Dit Hermione en s'agrippant après la rampe d'escaliers.

« Tu ne peux pas gravir ces escaliers toute seule. Personne ne nous verra car tout le monde est en cours à cette heure alors ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire. Puis tu vas aimer ça, j'en suis sûr. » Affirma-t-il en prenant la brunette dans ses bras.

Hermione se sentit gênée et ne dit rien. Elle ressentit quelques picotements au cœur suivit d'une forte sensation de brûlure qui la démangeait à la jambe. Hermione laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur. Malfoy hâta le pas pour l'emmener se faire soigner au plus vite. Aucunes paroles ne sortirent de leurs bouches et c'est madame Pomfresh qui brisa le silence en voyant les deux étudiants arriver à l'infirmerie.

« Miss Granger ! Que vous est-il arrivé ? » Demanda-t-elle, paniquée.

« Un accident dans le cours de potions. » Se contenta-t-elle de dire.

L'infirmière alla sur-le-champ chercher le nécessaire pour extraire le morceau de vitre du mollet de Hermione. Celle-ci se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier lorsque madame Pomfresh lui enleva le bout de verre.

« Monsieur Malfoy ! Veillez appuyer sur sa jambe avec ce linge jusqu'à ce que je revienne avec des pansements. » Ordonna l'infirmière de l'école en quittant la pièce.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta.

« Jolies jambes ! » Lança Malfoy en adressant un sourire à la patiente.

« Ferme-là, tu veux ! »

« C'est pas comme ça que tu es sensée réagir quand quelqu'un te fait un compliment. »

« Merci. » Dit Hermione après quelques secondes de silence, sans trop savoir pourquoi elle le remerciait au juste.

Draco la regarda puis détourna aussitôt le regard. Hermione crut voir, l'espace d'une fraction de secondes, de l'émotion dans le regard si placide de Malfoy. Ensuite, Pomfresh refit son apparition à leurs côtés et soigna la jambe de la jeune fille.

« Vous devriez être plus prudente la prochaine fois. » Conseilla l'aide soignante.

Hermione acquiesça.

« Bon, vous pouvez retourner à votre cours maintenant. Vous n'aurez pas besoin de béquilles, Dieu soit loué, mais vous allez devoir marcher bien lentement et avec précaution, sinon vous allez recommencer à saigner. »

La cloche sonna au même instant.

« Je dois y aller. » Dit rapidement Malfoy avant de quitter l'infirmerie en courant.

Hermione lui fit un signe subtil de la main pour lui dire au revoir. Ensuite, elle secoua la tête et chassa ses pensées de son esprit lorsqu'elle vit Harry et Ron entrer.

« Hermione ! » Crièrent-ils.

Hermione sourit à la vue de ses deux amis qui lui demandèrent comment elle se portait. Elle les rassura en leur disant qu'elle allait bien et que sa blessure ne lui faisait déjà presque plus mal.

« Si jamais Malfoy recommence à t'embêter, il va le regretter ! » Dit bravement Ron.

« Merci Ron, mais ça va aller, je peux me débrouiller. »

Harry et Ron ne semblaient pas tellement convaincus de la réponse de leur amie et leurs regards dévièrent sur la blessure de Hermione. Celle-ci le remarqua et reprit la parole.

« Ne vous en faites pas. Ce n'était qu'un accident, ça va aller. »

Les deux garçons firent un signe de la tête. Puis, les trois amis discutèrent encore un bref instant avant d'aller dans la Grande Salle car c'était bientôt l'heure de manger et les deux garçons avaient un entraînement de Quidditch juste après le dîner. À la table, Hermione racontait à Ginny ses mésaventures pendant son cours de potions tandis que Harry et Ron discutaient des stratégies à mettre au point pour les parties de Quidditch de cette année. Tout d'un coup, Hermione constata que Malfoy n'était pas là.

« Hey, vous avez vu, Malfoy n'est pas au dîner ce soir. »

« Depuis quand tu t'occupes de ce qui peut arriver à Malfoy ! » Lui fit remarquer Neville.

En effet, son regard ne se portait jamais vers les Serpentard. Personne n'avait envie de se faire insulter devant toute l'école. Pourtant, Hermione s'était surprise à poser son regard sur eux. Elle se perdit alors à nouveau dans ses pensées, mais elle n'avait pas remarqué que tous ses camarades attendaient une réponse de sa part.

« Hermione ? » Dit Ginny pour ramener son amie à la réalité.

« Quoi ? » Dit-elle avant de s'apercevoir que tous les regards de sa table étaient portés sur elle.

« Oh hum... Je ne m'occupe pas de lui voyons ! Je me demandais simplement comment l'entraînement de Quidditch pourrait se faire s'il y a un membre de l'équipe absent, c'est tout. »

« Mais Malfoy est un Serpentard Hermione, pas un Gryffondor. » Lui fit remarquer Neville à nouveau en riant.

Il avait raison. Le terrain était réservé pour les Gryffondor et non les Serpentard ce soir-là. Elle parut embarrassée par la dernière remarque de Neville. À vrai dire, presque tout ce que Neville lui disait avait tendance à l'embêter. C'est alors que Harry brisa le silence.

« Si ça vous dis, vous pouvez venir assister à l'entraînement. » Proposa Harry à Hermione et Ginny.  
Les deux jeunes filles lui sourirent en signe d'approbation. Dans les estrades du terrain de Quidditch, Hermione et Ginny regardaient Ron et Harry se pratiquer. À leurs côtés se trouvaient quelques étudiants des différentes maisons de Poudlard. Au même instant, Malfoy fit sont apparition. Il grimpa quelques marches et alla s'asseoir à quelques mètres de Hermione et Ginny. Quelques minutes passèrent jusqu'à ce que Ron vit Malfoy près de sa sœur et de son amie. Il descendit sur le sol avec son balai en annonçant à l'équipe qu'il était temps de faire une pause tout en se dirigeant vers son ennemi.

« Tu n'as rien à faire ici Malfoy ! » Hurla Ron.

Tout le monde se mit alors à cesser de parler pour regarder ce qui se passait. Quant à Hermione et Ginny, elles se levèrent et s'écartèrent un peu.

« Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de partir Weasley. Je resterai ici le temps que je voudrai. » Se vanta Draco.

« Va-t-en d'ici Malfoy ! Je ne te le répèterai pas une autre fois. » Menaça Ron.

« Laisse tomber Ron. » Lui dit Hermione qui regardait la scène avec angoisse.

« Ouais, laisse tomber Weasley. Tu n'es pas de taille ! »

Les deux garçons sortirent leurs baguettes et Harry recula d'un bond. Malfoy descendit de l'estrade pour faire face à Ron. La tension montait parmi les autres élèves. Un combat s'annonçait entre les deux jeunes hommes.

« Expelliarmus ! » Lança Malfoy en direction de Ron.

La baguette de Ron lui échappa subitement des mains grâce au sortilège envoyé par son opposant. Harry lança le même sort sur Malfoy qui perdit sa baguette magique à son tour. Hermione et Ginny descendirent des tribunes pour rejoindre Harry en courant. Draco tourna la tête et son regard se porta sur les deux jeunes filles. Puis, il se retourna vers Ron qui fonçait littéralement sur lui pour l'attaquer de mains nues. Ils commencèrent donc à se battre comme des Moldus, c'est-à-dire sans magie. Tout le monde les encourageait à se frapper à l'exception Hermione, Ginny et Harry qui tentaient de rétablir le calme. Toutefois, ce ne fût qu'à l'arrivée de Bibine, qui venait voir comment se passait l'entraînement, que Draco et Ron cessèrent de se battrent.

« Les garçons ! Arrêtez ! » Ordonna leur professeur.

Harry se rua vers Ron et empêcha son ami de continuer sa bagarre contre Malfoy en lui tenant les bras ainsi qu'en lui disant de cesser immédiatement. Les esprits se calmèrent donc peu à peu et la bagarre s'arrêta. Ron et Draco furent envoyés à l'infirmerie et ils durent passer le week-end en retenue pour ce combat sur le terrain de Quidditch. Hermione lut pendant presque toute la fin de semaine en se reposant dans le dortoir des filles et Harry apprit à Cho à jouer aux échecs comme Ron ne pouvait être avec lui pour y jouer étant donné qu'il était en retenue.


	5. LA DISPUTE

zeeve lelula : Thanks ! Voilà la suite !

Waca et Catastrophe : Voilà l'autre chapitre… Je conviens qu'ils sont courts, mais l'histoire est terminée, je vais poster les suites plus rapidement promis !

Jay : Merci pour ton commentaire, voilà la suite :)

**CHAPITRE 4 : « DISPUTE »**

C'était lundi matin. C'était l'heure du cours de potions. Malheureusement, Ron n'avait trouvé le temps de faire son devoir avec son entraînement de Quidditch et sa retenue. Il se fit donc coller un devoir supplémentaire et il fut expulsé du cours. Harry commençait à s'inquiéter pour son ami. Néanmoins, il continua son cours normalement en espérant que l'année ne soit pas trop agitée. Quant à Hermione, qui se trouvait à plusieurs bureaux de Harry, elle avait déjà commencée la nouvelle potion avec Malfoy.

« Bon, maintenant tu vas prendre ce flacon et y incorporer du… » Hermione coupa sa phrase.

Sa main et celle de Malfoy venaient de se toucher. Ils figèrent un moment, se regardèrent et Hermione lui laissa la fiole d'un air embarrassé.

« Ça va, t'es pas obligée de me regarder comme ça. » Dit Malfoy, voyant le regard dérangé de Hermione en regardant le pansement qu'il avait à la main suite à sa confrontation contre Ron.

« Pardon. » Balbutia-t-elle en détournant le regard.

Ils poursuivirent les mélanges sans autres commentaires. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione fit tomber accidentellement son livre de potions pour la troisième fois depuis le début du cours. Elle se pencha et le ramassa en soupirant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui Granger ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire… »

« Okay, informations top secrètes ! D'accord, ça va j'ai rien dis. »

« Ferme-là Malfoy ! »

Et ils se mirent à se disputer encore une fois sauf que, cette fois-ci, Rogue était en classe et il entendit ses deux élèves se chamailler. Il interrompit sa correction et alla faire cesser cette dispute avant qu'un autre dégât ne se produise.

« Ça suffit ! » Ordonna-t-il en haussant la voix.

Draco et Hermione se turent immédiatement.

« J'en ai plus qu'assez de vous deux. Vous irez en retenue ce midi et si votre attitude ne change pas d'ici le prochain cours, vous serez en retenue pour toute une semaine, c'est clair ! »

Vers l'heure du dîner, Harry alla dîner avec Ron. Il raconta à son ami que Hermione était en retenue à cause d'un autre remue-ménage entre elle et Malfoy lors du cours de Rogue. Ron soupira.

« C'est une chance que ces équipes ne soient que pour la moitié de l'année. »

« Ouais. Après les fêtes, on pourra former nos propres équipes. »

Un temps.

« Au fait, tu as lui a demandé ? » Interrogea Ron.

« De quoi tu parles ? » Demanda innocemment Harry.

« Tu le sais voyons. » Insista Ron.

« Non, je ne lui ai pas demandé. » Avoua finalement Harry.

« Écoute Harry, tu dois lui demander ! Elle t'aime, ça se voit voyons alors vas donc lui demander si elle veut sortir avec toi une bonne fois pour toute. »

« Comment tu peux être aussi sûr que Cho m'aime ? »

« Je t'en pris ! Ça saute aux yeux. »

« Mouais. » Dit Harry en soupirant.

Pendant ce temps, dans les donjons de l'école, Rogue surveillait Draco et Hermione nettoyer la salle tout en préparant son prochain cours. Au même instant, Dumbledore fit irruption dans la pièce.

« Professeur Rogue, pourrais-je vous voir un moment ? »

« Bon, très bien. Je vous laisse seuls quelques minutes et je reviens ». Dit-il à ses deux élèves en quittant la salle.

Hermione et Draco acquiescèrent et ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans la salle sombre et humide.

« Je suis sûr qu'on pourrait partir et qu'il ne s'en rendrait même pas compte. »

« C'est possible. » Se contenta de répondre Hermione en continuant de frotter sans lever les yeux.

« Sinon ta jambe, elle guérit, ça va ? » Lui demanda Malfoy.

« Oh, oui oui. Je peut marcher normalement maintenant ça va. »

« Miss Granger, Monsieur Malfoy ! Suivez-moi immédiatement, le directeur à quelque chose à dire à tous les écoliers. Il faut se réunir dans la Grande Salle au plus vite. » Leur dit Rogue qui était déjà de retour.

Les deux étudiants déposèrent leurs torchons et suivirent leur professeur.


	6. AGITATION

Lau : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Eh oui, on dirait qu'un rapprochement est possible entre l'ange et le démon ;)

Diabella : Merci ! Voilà la suite !

Langedesenfers : Voici le chapitre suivant ! Thanks pour ta review !

zeeve lelula : Comme promis, voilà la suite et merci pour la review :)

Waca et Catastrophe : Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite héhé !

**CHAPITRE 5 : « AGITATION »**

Dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde était curieux de savoir ce que le directeur avait à leur dire de si urgent. Les élèves se chuchotaient les dernières rumeurs, pensant que ça aurait peut-être un lien avec la déclaration de Dumbledore. Ils avaient tord. Le grand sorcier entra dans la salle et tous les collégiens cessèrent leur bavardage.

« Cher étudiants, j'ai une nouvelle assez accablante à vous annoncer. Un groupe de Moldus a découvert notre monde. Tout ce que nous savons c'est qu'ils seraient environ cinq, mais ce chiffre n'est pas sûr. Il y a donc quelqu'un qui ici présent qui leur a probablement révélé notre univers. Nous ne savons pas encore qui a osé faire cela, mais nous le découvrirons tôt ou tard. En attendant, je vous demande à tous d'être extrêmement prudents et de nous signaler toute personne qui vous semblerait suspecte. Toutefois, je ne veux pas d'alarme, ils ne feront sans doute aucun grand mal, ou du moins je l'espère, mais nous ignorons quelles sont leurs réelles intentions pour le moment. Merci de votre attention. »

« Moi, je vous parie que c'est Malfoy ou quelqu'un des Serpentard. » Accusa Ron.

« Mais non voyons ! La majorité d'entre eux déteste les Moldus. » Lui précisa Hermione.

« Oui je sais et c'est justement pour ça que je crois que c'est eux. Ils sont à l'abri de tous soupçons. » Argumenta Ron.

« Je crois qu'ils sont hors de cause. »

« On ne sait pas Hermione, personne n'a de preuve encore donc personne n'est totalement innocent. » Lui dit Harry.

« C'est simplement parce qu'il y a Malfoy parmi les Serpentard que vous dites ça ! » Répliqua Hermione en haussant le ton.

« Bah oui, déjà là il y a Malfoy, mais les Serpentard sont naturellement mauvais tu sais Mione. »

« Ron a raison. »

« Raison sur quoi ? » Lança une voix féminine derrière les Gryffondor.

« Tiens, salut Cho ! » Dit Ron en faisant un clin d'œil à son ami.

« On disait que Ron avait raison de soupçonner les Serpentard à propos de ce que Dumbledore a dit tout à l'heure. » Expliqua Harry à la jeune Serdaigle.

« C'est évident ça. Je suis de ton avis aussi Harry. » Appuya Cho en prenant place à la droite du Survivant.

« Bon, croyez ce que vous voulez, je m'en fiche. » Dit soudainement Hermione en quittant la table sans dire au revoir à ses amis.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? » Demanda Ron à Harry.

Celui-ci se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

Dans les couloirs, Hermione marchait d'un pas sûr sans savoir réellement où elle s'en allait. Son moral n'était pas à son meilleur depuis un certain temps. Elle en avait marre de voir Cho tourner autour de Harry qui état devenu Préfet en Chef et de voir Ron encourager Harry à sortir avec elle. Qu'est-ce que Cho avait qu'elle n'avait pas ?

« Elle a de longs cheveux noirs lisses, de grands yeux et de petites pommettes sous les yeux qui rougissent à chaque maudite fois qu'elle sourit en voyant Harry. » Se dit-elle en pressant le pas.

Elle fit une pause.

« Ah, c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce que je raconte ! » Murmura Hermione pour elle-même.

Cho avait toutes les chances de son côté et jamais Harry n'aimerait Hermione. Bien sûr, ils étaient amis, mais ça n'irait pas plus loin. En plus de ça, elle n'avait pas eu le poste de Préfète en Chef q'elle désirais tant. Hermione décida donc de se changer les idées et d'aller prendre un peu l'air. Elle se rendit jusqu'aux estrades du terrain de Quidditch en trottant des pieds et elle regarda le soleil se coucher en laissant une larme couler sur sa joue. Après un moment, elle s'étendit dans les tribunes sans cesser de fixer l'horizon en poussant un long soupir avant de s'assoupir.

Quand Hermione rentra au collège ce soir-là, il était plus de minuit. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, Ron, Neville et Ginny se ruèrent vers la jeune fille qui affichait un air fatigué.

« Hermione ! Où étais-tu ! »

« Hum… » Dit-elle en regardant sa montre, déconcertée par l'heure si tardive qu'il était. Elle savait qu'il était tard, certes, mais elle ne croyait pas qu'il était passé minuit.

« Tous les profs sont à ta recherche depuis des heures ! »

« Désolée. » Se contenta de dire Hermione.

Ron ordonna à Ginny d'aller prévenir Dumbledore que Hermione était rentrée et qu'elle allait bien. Celle-ci s'exécuta sans discuter et sortit prévenir le directeur à la course. Harry demanda à Hermione ce qui lui était arrivé pour qu'elle rentre à une telle heure. Elle lui répondit qu'elle s'était endormie dans les estrades sur le terrain de Quidditch sans le faire exprès et qu'elle s'était réveillée une fois la nuit tombée. Ses amis acquiescèrent, heureux que rien de grave ne soit arrivé à leur amie.   
Par la suite, tout le monde se calma et Hermione se fit coller une autre retenue pour ce manque de responsabilité de quitter le collège sans avertir quelqu'un et surtout quand des Moldus aux intentions incertaines rôdaient dans les environs.

Le lendemain, Hermione ne dit pas un seul mot et il en fut ainsi jusqu'au jeudi soir. Toutes ses pensées se dirigeaient vers Harry et l'appétit ne lui venait pas. C'était à peine si elle avait avalé quelque chose depuis qu'elle était debout ce matin-là. Soudainement, Goyle passa près de la table des Gryffondor. Il s'arrêta près de Ron qui était assit en face de Hermione et à côté de Harry.

« J'ai terminé le rapport de laboratoire pour le cours de potions. » Se contenta-t-il de dire à Ron en accrochant l'épaule de Hermione sans le faire exprès.

« Tu m'envois heureux. » Lui lança Ron avant que son coéquipier de labos ne retourne se servir une seconde assiette sous le regard désapprobateur de ses camarades.

Quant à Hermione, elle décida d'arrêter de jouer avec les nouilles dans son assiette et d'aller voir sa note pour le dernier examen de potions à la place de jouer avec sa nourriture. Elle quitta alors la Grande Salle sans se donner la peine de dire qu'elle s'en allait. Personne ne le remarqua vraiment d'ailleurs. Hermione grimpa les étages du château et marcha jusqu'au bureau de Rogue. Les notes étaient affichées derrière une vitre.

« Quoi ! C'est une blague ! » S'exclama Hermione en voyant qu'elle avait obtenue la pathétique note de 51 pour son dernier contrôle.

« Tiens Granger ! T'as eu combien ? » Lança sarcastiquement quelqu'un qui se trouvait derrière elle.

Hermione tressaillit sans pour autant se retourner. Elle savait qui se trouvait près d'elle et elle ne voulait pas que Malfoy la voit verser des larmes. Hermione respira quelques secondes afin garder son calme, puis elle se retourna brusquement et partie en courant vers son dortoir en bousculant le Serpentard sur son passage.

Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, elle referma la porte derrière elle et alla s'asseoir sur son lit en serrant son oreiller dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux. Sa vision devint floue et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Au même instant, Ron frappa à la porte.

« Hey Hermione ! Devine quoi ? Harry a enfin tout avoué à Cho ! » Lui dit Ron.

« Laisse-moi tranquille… » Se contenta de lui répondre Hermione, sentant son monde s'effondrer sous la phrase de Ron.

« Allons, viens ! On va fêter ça ! »

« Je ne me sens pas bien Ron, allez-y sans moi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » S'inquiéta le jeune rouquin.

« C'est rien, un malaise. »

« Bon, d'accord. Si tu te sens mieux un peu plus tard, tu viendras nous rejoindre en bas okay ? »

Hermione ne répondit pas, elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle entendit Ron redescendre les escaliers et se retrouva à nouveau toute seule. En effet, elle était seule car Ginny devait être encore en train de manger dans la Grande Salle puis tout le monde devait faire un peu la fête avec Harry et Cho avec ça. Du moins, tout le monde sauf Hermione. Elle était d'ailleurs la seule à être célibataire dans la bande cette année. Ron avait une copine qui allait à une autre école de sorcellerie. Ils se s'étaient connus pendant les vacances d'été. Ginny sortait avec un garçon prénommé Terry Boot qui était dans la même année que Hermione. Il était chez les Serdaigle, tout comme Cho. Il ne restait plus que Hermione qui était la seule à ne pas être en couple. Elle était la seule à être toute seule et c'était dur par moment de se voir entourée de couples heureux.

« Et en plus j'ai coulé mon examen de potions. » Se dit-elle.

La jeune Gryffondor avait le cœur en miettes. Elle prit un coussin entre ses mains et le serra très fort avant de le faire voler violement à travers la pièce.


	7. FALLING

Jay : Oui, c'était un triste chapitre, mais va lire la suite ! Merci pour ta review !

Bloodymelou : C'est possible ;) En tout cas, merci pour ta review ça fait plaisir !

Lau : Eh oui, pauvre Hermione, mais ton idée n'est pas si bizarre loll ;) Thanks pour ton commentaire !

Langedesenfers : Thanks pour ta review ! Voici le chapitre suivant !

zeeve lelula : Oui, Hermione est dans une mauvaise passe en ce moment, mais elle va trouver un refuge :) Merci pour la review !

**CHAPITRE 6 : « Falling »**

Tout le monde s'amusait bien dans la Grande Salle à la table des Gryffondor où quelques élèves des Serdaigle et des Poufsouffle étaient venus s'asseoir également. L'ambiance était des plus agréable jusqu'à ce qu'un incident bizarre se produise. À la table des Serpentard, tous les étudiants faisaient un grand cercle autour de Malfoy. Celui-ci fut soudainement prit d'un étrange vertige et il s'était effondré sur le sol, inconscient. Au même moment, tout le monde cessa de parler et Rogue accouru pour voir ce qui se passait.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Interrogea le professeur en prenant le pouls de Draco qui semblait bel et bien ralentir sans aucune raison apparente.

« Aucune idée professeur. Il est tombé dans les pommes tout à coup sans raison. » Lui répondit une jeune écolière.

Puis, l'enseignant des potions emmena le blessé se faire soigner à l'infirmerie de toute urgence, suivit de Dumbledore qui ordonna à tout le monde de regagner leurs dortoirs. Les élèves obéirent.

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, Ron et Ginny étaient de retour tandis que Harry avait regagné sa chambre de Préfet en Chef. La jeune rousse monta les escaliers conduisant à sa chambre, assurant à son frère qu'elle irait voir comment se portait Hermione et qu'elle s'occuperait d'elle. Cependant, lorsque Ginny entra dans la pièce, elle ne vit pas son amie. Un coussin traînait sur le sol, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de sa compagne de chambre. Elle se pencha pour ramasser le petit oreiller lorsqu'elle aperçut du sang sur le plancher. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle poussa un cri strident qui alarma tous les Gryffondor. Ron fut le premier à entrer dans la chambre.

« Ron ! Tu restes ici, je vais chercher de l'aide ! » Ordonna Ginny.

Ron acquiesça d'un air effrayé. Hermione était étendue sur le ciment à côté de son lit et il y avait du sang autour d'elle ainsi que des morceaux de vitre. Il s'approcha prudemment de son amie. Elle était très pâle et sans connaissance. Quelques secondes plus tard, Ginny revint avec le professeur Chourave. Ils l'emmenèrent à l'infirmerie le plus rapidement possible et y restèrent jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière leur conseille d'aller dormir un peu car Hermione n'allait pas se réveiller avant plusieurs heures. Les deux jeunes Weasley firent un signe de la tête et quittèrent la salle à contrecoeur. Madame Pomfresh fit un pansement à Hermione et veilla sur elle toute la nuit jusqu'au petit matin en jetant quelques coups d'oeils sur Draco qui dormait sur le lit d'à côté.

Durant la journée de vendredi, personne ne vit Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy à leurs cours et aucune visite ne fut autorisée à l'infirmerie au grand regret de Ron, Ginny et Harry, qui lui, fut mit au courant que le lendemain de l'incident. Ensuite, le week-end arriva et tout le monde sembla troublé par les étranges événements du jeudi soir. Que s'était-il passé ? Personne n'en avait la moindre idée. On parlait de mauvais sort, de maladies et surtout du groupe de Moldus qui a découvert le monde de la magie. Quoi qu'il en soit, cela restait des rumeurs qui se propageaient plus vite que le vent. Puis, le samedi après-midi, Hermione se réveilla à l'infirmerie. Pomfresh n'était pas là lorsqu'elle revint à elle. La jeune fille ouvrit grandement les yeux avant de se redresser sur sa couchette. Regardant autour, elle vit Malfoy qui était assit sur un petit lit également. Elle ne s'en étonna pas vraiment puisque curieusement, ils se retrouvaient à l'infirmerie presque en même temps tous les deux depuis la première année. Hermione croisa le regard acier de Draco et elle le détourna aussitôt pour examiner le bandage qu'elle avait sur l'avant-bras.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? » Lui demanda calmement Malfoy, assit sur le lit voisin.

« Rien. » Répondit-elle en dissimulant son bras sous les couvertures.

Mais Malfoy continuait de la fixer, insatisfait de cette si brève réponse si vide et si pleine de sens à la fois. Hermione tourna la tête et remarqua qu'il la regardait encore et qu'il n'avait pas bougé, comme s'il attendait de connaître toute l'histoire.

« J'ai eu un accident, c'est tout. » Finit-elle par dire.

« C'est arrivé comment ? »

« Je suis tombée. »

« Tu es tombée très bas dis donc. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. La voix de Malfoy était remplie d'une sorte de compassion qui lui donnait l'impression qu'il pouvait lire en elle et cela la rendit un peu mal à l'aise.

« On peut dire ça ouais. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'auras bientôt plus mal du tout. Ça fait très mal au début, mais avec le temps, la douleur passe et la plaie se referme lentement. »

« Et si ça ne guérit pas ? »

« Alors tu vas finir comme moi. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent pendant un instant. Un instant qui leur parut une éternité et ce fut la voix de Ginny qui brisa l'étrange silence qui s'était installé.

« Hermione ! Tu es éveillée ! » Affirma la petite rouquine qui entra dans la pièce suivit de l'infirmière.

« Hey Ginny. » Lui répondit faiblement Hermione en se forçant à sourire.

« Tu nous a fais une peur bleue ! Ron m'a dit que tu te sentais mal l'autre jour. On a trouvé ton miroir brisé sur le sol à notre retour. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ! »

« C'est rien. Je suis tombée. » Répéta-t-elle.

« Tombée ! » Demanda Ginny, confuse.

« Je… »

« Son miroir lui a échappé des mains et s'est brisé, elle a glissée sur un morceau en se levant de son lit lorsqu'elle a voulue nettoyer les dégâts puis elle s'est coupée par accident. » Expliqua soudainement Malfoy à la grande surprise de tous.

« Comment tu peux savoir ça toi ! » Lui demanda Ginny en lui lançant un regard noir.

« Je lui ai dis. » Mentit Hermione.

« Bon, en tout cas, je suis contente de voir que tu vas mieux. Harry et Ron vont venir te voir un peu plus tard car ils sont partis aider Hagrid pour la journée. »

« Très bien. Maintenant, il faut la laisser se reposer un peu. » Affirma l'aide soignante en incitant Ginny à quitter la pièce avec elle.

Les portes se refermèrent en emportant la lumière du soleil avec elles. Les volets des fenêtres étaient fermés et il n'y avait que quelques lanternes qui éclairaient la pièce. Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer l'attention de Draco qui s'était mit à feuilleter un livre.

« Pourquoi tu as dis ça ? » Questionna-t-elle.

« Ça m'est déjà arrivé. » Répondit-il sans quitter des yeux son bouquin.

« Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Des accidents ça peut arriver à tout le monde. »

« Pas ce genre d'accident. » Répliqua Draco en refermant son livre sur ses genoux.

« Bien sûr que ça peut arriver à n'importe qui. Je connais plein de gens qui ont brisés des miroirs durant leurs vies, c'est courant tu sais. »

« Et dis-moi, tu en connais beaucoup des gens qui les brisent volontairement pour se couper la chair ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! C'était un ACCIDENT ! Je n'ai rien fais du tout, tu te fais des idées Malfoy ! Je n'ai jamais essayé de me tuer de toute ma vie et je ne compte pas essayer de le faire un jour, c'est ridicule ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! » Argumenta Hermione, la voix tremblante.

« Je sais. » Se contenta de lui répondre le Serpentard en retour.

Il fit une pause.

« On ne veut pas mourir. On veut seulement cesser de souffrir. »

Face à la dernière remarque de Draco, Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle sortit son bras de dessous les draps et examina le pansement, comme si elle espérait y trouver une réponse. Hermione resta silencieuse un instant, se demandant comme quelqu'un de si différent qu'elle pouvait la comprendre si bien et surtout quelqu'un comme Malfoy. Celui qui l'insultait depuis son tout premier jour d'école à Poudlard. Néanmoins, il semblait comprendre la douleur qu'elle ressentait et elle avait envie de se confier. Le fait que ça ne soit que son ennemi qui puisse l'écouter ne l'enchanta guère, mais elle décida de prendre le risque. Hermione poussa un léger soupir avant de reprendre la parole.

« Je…crois que tu as raison. »

« Il y a des chances, en effet. »

Un temps.

« Pourquoi tu as essayé de faire ça ? C'est à cause de ta note pour le cours de potions ou de Potter? » Lui demanda la voix hésitante de Malfoy.

« Comment… » Elle ne termina pas sa phrase.

« Comme je le sais ? Bien, pour ta note de potion, les notes sont affichées en permanence sur le tableau dans le corridor et j'étais là quand tu l'as vu l'autre jour. Pour ce qui est de Potter, ça saute aux yeux tu sais. Lui, il ne voit rien naturellement. C'est à croire qu'il vit dans un autre monde cet imbécile. Il n'a d'yeux que pour sa chère japonaise et il n'a jamais remarqué que la moitié des filles de l'école veulent sortir avec lui. »

« Je le déteste ! » Sanglota Hermione en enfouissant son visage entre ses mains.

« Écoute Hermione…Je peux t'appeler Hermione ? » Demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres en venant s'asseoir sur le lit à côté d'elle sans avoir vraiment conscience de ce qu'il faisait.

Elle acquiesça en lui faisant un signe de la tête tout en lui rendant un petit sourire en retour.

« Alors écoute-moi Hermione ! Plus vite tu oublieras Potter, plus vite tu vas cesser d'avoir mal. Ça ne se fera pas en un jour c'est sûr, mais ça passera tu verras. Tu ne dois pas te laisser abattre. Tu es la fille la plus douée que je connaisse, tu vas pouvoir te rattraper pour les potions et je t'aiderai si tu veux puisqu'on travaille ensemble. »

Hermione avait cessé de pleurer. Ses yeux encore mouillés étaient hypnotisés par le regard de Draco. Il lui sembla que pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, il y avait de l'émotion dans ces yeux de métal froid ainsi que dans sa voix. Étrangement, le garçon qui lui avait fait tant de mal dans le passé venait de lui faire beaucoup de bien. Hermione déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Malfoy et elle ferma lentement les yeux, sans réfléchir. Un grand silence envahit la pièce. Voyant que la Gryffondor s'était rendormie, Draco n'osa pas bouger.

« Désolé. » Murmura-t-il en accotant sa tête contre la sienne sans se demander si elle l'avait entendu.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, sourit, puis ils s'endormirent tous deux ainsi.


	8. NOËL

Lyra : C'est sûr que certains détails ne collent pas aux livres, mais j'essaie de faire mon possible pour que ça reste quand même du Harry Potter. En tout cas, merci pour ton commentaire !

Diabolikvampyr : Voici la suite ;) Merci pour ta review !

Jay : Thanks pour ta review et voici la suite alors pour savoir il faut lire ;)

Waca et Catastrophe : C'est pas grave d'avoir sauté un chapitre :) Merci pour les nombreuses reviews !

Langedesenfers : Merci du commentaire !

Ti-Ni.Nani : Un gros merci pour ton commentaire voilà la suite !

zeeve lelula : Thanks pour la review et voici le nouveau chapitre !

Bloodymelou : Merci pour ta review ! J'essaie de faire mes fanfics les plus réalistes possibles sinon je trouve que ça s'écarte de la véritable histoire alors contente que tu aimes !

**CHAPITRE 7 : « Noël »**

Les semaines s'étaient écoulées. Le temps des fêtes de Noël arrivait à grand pas. Hermione avait remontées ses notes de potions avec l'aide de Malfoy en classe sans que personne ne remarque la complicité qu'il y était né entre les deux étudiants. De plus, Hermione pensait moins à Harry. Au début, elle ne lui parlait que très peu à cause qu'il sortait avec Cho, mais elle se fit à la situation petit à petit et elle apprit à se contenter de l'amitié qu'elle partageait avec son ami. À son grand étonnement, elle se surprenait même à s'amuser par moment avec Cho. Puis, les vacances arrivèrent enfin. Ron alla passer le congé des fêtes avec sa famille et il en profita pour voir sa copine. Ginny décida de faire comme Ron et de retourner chez elle. Draco retournait dans son manoir comme il le faisait presque à chaque année. Quant à Harry, il resta à Poudlard avec Cho. Hermione ne fut pas très enchantée de passer les fêtes avec le couple, mais elle fit avec.

Le matin de Noël, il y avait cinq cadeaux pour elle sous le sapin dans la salle commune. Le premier venait de ses parents. C'était une collection complète de livres très rares de métamorphose, un des sujets préférés de Hermione. Le second cadeau venait de Ron et naturellement, c'était des bonbons. C'est ce qu'il préférait donner à ses amis car ils pouvaient les partager avec lui par la suite. Le troisième cadeau était de la part de Ginny. Son amie lui avait offert des chandelles magiques qui changeaient de couleur selon la température extérieure. Quant au cadeau suivant, il venait de Harry. C'était un album de photos avec une couverture marine. C'était un modèle semblable à celui que Hagrid avait donné à Harry à la fin de sa première année. À l'intérieur, il y avait ses initiales et une photo. Hermione sourit à la vue de la photographie où elle se vit avec ses deux amis Gryffondor. Le dernier paquet ne contenait pas de carte. Hermione le déballa. C'était une petite boîte noire à peine plus grande que sa main. Elle l'ouvrit. À l'intérieur, il y avait une chaîne en argent avec un pendentif en forme de dragon avec une pierre qui semblait être un diamant pour l'œil. Dans la boîte, quelqu'un y avait glissé un petit mot.

_La vie continue Hermione ! Joyeuses Fêtes !_

Hermione fut très touchée par ce présent. Elle le mit aussitôt à son cou puis décida d'aller faire quelques magasins au Pré au Lard pendant la journée en invitant Harry et Cho à se joindre à elle. Voulant aller faire développer des photographies pour les ajouter à son nouvel album ainsi qu'aller acheter un petit quelque chose pour remercier Draco de son attention, Hermione alla prendre rapidement sa douche et elle partie faire les boutiques avec Cho puisque Harry devait rester au collège pour son travail de Préfet en Chef.

Une fois sur place, les deux jeunes filles ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'entrer dans presque toutes les boutiques qu'elles voyaient. Il y avait des décorations partout et des petites lumières multicolores éclairaient la rue extérieure. Après une dizaine de magasins, Hermione et Cho allèrent dans un restaurant pour boire un chocolat chaud avant de poursuivre leurs emplettes.

« Qu'est-ce que Harry t'a offert pour Noël ? » Demanda la Serdaigle en enlevant son manteau pour le déposer sur son dossier de chaise.

« Un album de photos. Je l'adore, il est magnifique ! » Lui répondit Hermione en l'imitant.

« C'est chouette dis donc ! Moi il m'a offert du parfum et il sent tellement bon ! »

Cho prit une gorgé de sa boisson et remarqua le nouveau collier de son amie.

« Waw ! Il est superbe ton pendentif. Qui te l'a donné ? »

« Un ami. » Dit brièvement Hermione.

« Je vois. » Acquiesça Chang en affichant un large sourire.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ! »

« T'as pas vu l'air que tu as fait. » Ricana l'adolescente asiatique.

« Mais quoi ? »

« Je t'en pris, pas à moi voyons. T'as des étoiles qui scintillent dans tes yeux depuis que je t'ai parlé de ton pendentif. »

Hermione resta silencieuse, n'étant pas trop sûre où Cho voulait en venir.

« Tu es amoureuse Mione ! »

À son grand étonnement, Hermione ne fut pas si bouleversée par ce que Cho venait de lui révéler. Était-elle consciente que son amie lui disait carrément qu'elle aimait Draco Malfoy ? Elle se répéta frénétiquement la question dans son esprit, en attente d'une réaction de sa part qui ne vint pas. C'était la première fois que Hermione Granger ne trouvait pas de réponse à une question et il n'y avait aucun livre pour l'aider cette fois-ci. Elle émergea de ses pensées après un court moment et regarda Cho qui lui souriait toujours.

« Tu crois que ça serait ça ? »

« J'en suis intimement convaincue. »

« Ah. » Répondit la Gryffondor, comme si la réponse l'avait quelque peu contrariée.

« Ça ne va pas ? »

« Oh si, je vais bien, tout va bien. »

« Alors, qui est-ce ? » Interrogea à nouveau Chang avec entrain.

Hermione faillit s'étouffer avec son chocolat chaud. Elle déposa sa tasse sur la table et voulut répondre, mais aucun son de sortir de sa bouche. Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle aurait jurée qu'il essayait de lui sortir de force la poitrine tellement elle était nerveuse.

« Il va à Poudlard ? » Questionna Cho.

« Oui. »

« Il est dans quelle maison ? » Poursuivit-elle comme pour essayer de deviner qui était ce garçon pour qui Hermione en pinçait.

« Eh… »

« Oui ? » Insista Cho.

« Serpentard. » Finit par avouer Hermione.

« Un Serpentard ! Tu m'étonnes ! »

Hermione rougit et essaya de se cacher derrière sa tasse en buvant nerveusement une autre gorgée. Puis, elle fut soulagée que son amie ne lui en demande pas plus. Elles terminèrent donc leur breuvage avant de reprendre leur journée de shopping. Cho parla à Hermione d'un magasin qui venait d'ouvrir récemment. Il s'agissait d'un magasin de bijoux et d'accessoires pour sorciers.

« Je vais voir par-là. » Avertit Hermione en se dirigeant vers le fond de la dernière rangée en entrant dans la boutique en question.

Il y avait des tonnes de bijoux dans les vitrines devant lesquelles Hermione se trouvait. Des colliers, des boucles d'oreilles, des bagues et plein d'autres parures. Soudain, une bague attira l'attention de la jeune fille. C'était une bague argentée en forme de serpent. Elle se dit que c'était le cadeau idéal à offrir à Draco. Puis elle alla l'acheter avant de rejoindre Cho qui n'avait malheureusement rien trouvé à son goût.

Une fois de retour à l'école, Hermione se pressa de se rendre à la volière pour envoyer son cadeau à Malfoy avant de retrouver Cho et Harry dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner.


	9. CONFIDENCES

Bloodymelou : Ouiiii ils sont mignons tous les deux, c'est vraiment le couple que j'aime le plus Merci pour ta review !

Steph : Thanks pour la review ! Voilà la suiteeeee ;)

Poupoux : Le chapitre 8 est plus long, j'espère que ça va te faire plaisir ! Et un gros merci pour la review :)

zeeve lelula : La suite, la voici, la voilà ! Merci pour ta reviewwww !

jay : Oui, je vais essayer de faire des chapitres un peu plus longs dans mes futurs fanfics (étant donné que l'écriture de celui-là est déjà terminé, mais j'en ai d'autres qui s'en viennent ;)) Thanks pour la review !

**CHAPITRE 8 ****: « CONFIDENCES »**

Il ne restait plus que quatre jours avant que les cours recommencent et que le congé des fêtes ne se termine. Hermione avait eu le temps de lire treize livres et de passer un peu de temps avec Harry et Cho. Ce matin-là, elle déjeuna toute seule. Ses deux camarades étaient partis passer la journée ensemble à l'extérieur et elle s'ennuyait à mourir. Elle avait longtemps songée à la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Cho dans le petit café au Pré au Lard quelques jours plus tôt. Hermione se demandait comment elle en était arrivée à pouvoir apprécier, non pas aimer, mais seulement apprécier Malfoy.

« Il a su lire ce qui te tourmentait comme s'il te connaissait depuis toujours. Il t'a écouté et réconforter quand c'est arrivé. C'est grâce à lui que tu as retrouvé tes bonnes notes en potions ainsi que ton sourire. Puis, il s'est excusé pour le passé, que demander de plus ? » Pensa Hermione.

Il avait beau être arrogant et insolent par moment, il avait quelque chose que Hermione aimait en lui. Était-ce réciproque ? Soudainement, Hermione fut prit d'un léger vertige. Son histoire avec Harry refit surface l'espace de quelques secondes. Elle chassa immédiatement ses idées puis décida d'aller faire du ménage dans la salle commune des Gryffondor pour passer le temps.

En entrant, elle vit Neville qui avait l'air de faire un peu de révision sur un divan près du foyer. Elle le salua et commença à ranger la grande pièce. Quelques minutes plus tard, un bruit sourd tira Neville de sa lecture et il déposa son livre sur la table. Il vit que Hermione s'était effondrée par terre.

« Hermione ! » Cria le jeune homme en se ruant vers elle.

« Ça va Neville, je te remercie. » Dit-elle en se relevant tranquillement.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ? »

« J'ai eu un étourdissement je crois. »

« Tu devrais peut-être aller à l'infirmerie. » Suggéra Neville.

« Oh, non, ça va aller maintenant. »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Oui, je dois être fatiguée, c'est tout. »

Elle se releva et jasa un moment avec Neville qui avait insisté pour qu'elle se calme un peu avant de terminer son ménage.

Le lendemain matin, Harry avait une réunion pour le Quidditch et Cho était tombée malade suite à la sorte qu'elle avait fait la journée précédente à l'extérieur alors elle resta au lit. Hermione se retrouva donc encore toute seule pour le déjeuner puisque Harry ne prit qu'une bouchée de pain et quitta la table pour aller à son meeting concernant le Quidditch. Tout à coup, Hermione vit Draco entrer dans la Grande Salle et se servir une assiette de nourriture. Étrangement, il était revenu à l'école avec quelques jours d'avance. Hermione voulu aller le voir, mais elle se ravisa. Quelque chose lui dit que ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment. Puis, elle termina son repas et alla lire un peu à la bibliothèque.

Une fois dans la grande pièce silencieuse qu'elle aimait tant, elle commença à lire l'avant dernier livre de la collection que ses parents lui avaient offert. Plongée dans sa lecture, elle ne vit pas le grand blond s'avancer vers elle. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il toucha son épaule de sa main qu'elle fut tirée de son bouquin. La bague en forme de serpent que portait un des doigts de la main qui s'était posée sur son épaule fit sourire Hermione. Elle se retourna et vit Draco. Il avait une mine assez mauvaise, mais il lui sourit malgré tout. 

« Viens avec moi. » Chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Hermione.

Celle-ci quitta la bibliothèque en prenant soin d'emporter son livre et elle le suivit jusque dans une grande tour avec des escaliers en ronds. Une fois en haut, il déverrouilla la double porte noire qui se trouvait devant eux et la poussa. Hermione resta médusée sur le seuil. Une immense chambre argentée et verte s'offrait à elle. De magnifiques rideaux lourds en velours pendaient des fenêtres jusqu'au sol fait de marbre gris. Un lustre de cristal était suspendu au plafond et un lit baldaquin couronnait cette chambre de roi. Sans compter qu'il y avait plusieurs fauteuils vert forêt disposés un peu partout et même une salle de bain privée.

« Ne reste pas plantée là, entres ! »

« C'est magnifique ! » Lança Hermione, stupéfaite de la beauté de cette chambre.

« C'est chez nous. » Dit Malfoy en regardant intensément Hermione en pleine admiration devant sa chambre de Préfet en Chef.

« Chez nous ? » Questionna la jeune fille, cessant de scruter la pièce pour porter son attention Draco.

« Bien sûr. C'est tellement grand qu'il y a suffisamment de place pour deux. Tu peux venir quand tu en as envie. »

« Génial ! » Dit-elle en lui adressant un de ses plus beaux sourires.

Puis, Hermione se laissa tomber sur le lit en soupirant. Draco vint la rejoindre en s'assoyant un peu plus loin.

« C'est dingue, c'est plus grand que notre salle commune ! » Reprit Hermione en se relevant pour ensuite tournoyer sur elle-même au milieu de la pièce avant d'aller rejoindre Malfoy.

« Ouais, c'est grand. » Se contenta-t-il de dire.

« Grand ! C'est immense, tu veux dire ! » Lui répliqua-t-elle en lui donnant une petite tape amicale dans le dos.

« Aïe ! » Gémit Draco en se courbant le dos.

« Oh ! Pardon ! Ça va ? » S'inquiéta Hermione.

« Oui, très bien. » Répondit-il en repoussant son aide de son bras.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? » Dit-elle, convaincue de ne pas l'avoir frappé si fort.

« Une crampe, c'est rien. »

« Attends, laisse-moi voir. »

« Non, ça va je te dis. » Insista Draco en empêchant Hermione de le toucher.

« Je ne te ferai rien, je veux juste jeter un coup d'œil. »

Puis, sentant à nouveau une douleur paralysante dans son dos, Draco ne pu s'esquiver et empêcher Hermione se soulever son chandail pour y découvrir plusieurs cicatrices et quelques ecchymoses bleues qui devenaient violettes. La Gryffondor prit un air grave et laissa retomber le chandail sur le dos du Serpentard.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui… » Commença Hermione en repensant soudainement que Draco avait déjà parlé de suicide au début de l'année à l'infirmerie quand Hermione avait eu son malheureux incident avec son miroir.

« Non, ce n'est pas moi. » Dit-lui en baissant la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ! »

« C'est mon père. »

« Ton père ! » S'indigna Hermione en se demandant quel genre de parent pouvait ainsi martyriser son enfant.

« Quand je suis né, mon père m'a dit qu'il était très fier d'avoir un garçon, mais il y a eu des complications lors de l'accouchement et on m'a envoyé aux soins intensifs. Le docteur a annoncé à mes parents que je ne survivrais pas. Cependant, mon père avait un ami d'enfance qui était éleveur de créatures magiques à l'époque qui travaillait dans un genre de cirque ou je ne sais quoi. Il menait une vie plutôt misérable en fait et mon père ne lui parlait presque plus. Puis, ne voulant pas me perdre, mon père lui a donné la moitié de sa fortune pour qu'en échange, un de ces dragons consente à partager la moitié de son cœur avec moi. Tu sais Hermione, lorsqu'un être humain est sur le seuil de la mort et qu'un dragon accepte de faire le sacrifice de lui offrir la moitié de son cœur, il permet à l'être humain de vivre. La seule conséquence est que si l'homme vient à mourir ou à être atteint au cœur d'un manière ou d'une autre, il en sera de même pour le dragon et vice-versa. Ils sont liés dans la vie comme dans la mort. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que mes parents m'ont nommés Draco. »

« C'est dingue ça ! » S'exclama Hermione.

« Ouais. »

« Mais pourquoi il te frappe alors s'il est si fier d'avoir un fils comme toi ? »

« Il dit que je suis la honte de la famille et que j'ai déshonoré le don de ce cœur pur qui m'a été offert par le dragon. Mon père veut que je sois digne d'un véritable sorcier de sang pur. C'est lui d'ailleurs qui m'a forcé à entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch car il veut toujours que je sois le meilleur, un peu comme Potter en fait. Enfin bref, je ne suis pas à la hauteur. Je ne serai jamais assez bon pour lui et c'est ce qui arrive quand je le déçois. En plus de ça, il tente de me rendre responsable de la mort de Pansy Parkinson et de me sentir coupable de t'aimer parce que tu n'as pas le sang pur. »

« Mais tu n'étais même pas là ce jour-là quand il y a eu l'attaque au collège et… » Hermione ne termina pas sa phrase, se rendant compte que Draco venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

« Attends une minute… » Reprit-elle en sentant des papillons dans son estomac.

Malfoy se mordit la langue en relevant la tête, espérant qu'elle n'avait rien entendue et que son cœur allait arrêter de battre si fort.

« Tu as dis que…Que tu m'aimais ? » Demanda nerveusement Hermione, la voix pleine d'émotions.

« Oui, je t'aime. » Avoua-t-il en posant ses mains sur les siennes.

Hermione l'embrassa et l'enlaça affectueusement en guise de réponse. Draco lui rendit son baiser après qu'elle lui dit qu'elle l'aimait à son tour. Soudainement, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Les deux amoureux cessèrent de se cajoler.

« Tu crois qu'on pourrait faire comme si on avait rien entendu ? » Proposa Draco.

« Entendu quoi ? » Lui dit Hermione, le sourire aux lèvres. 

Et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau langoureusement. Toutefois, les coups sur la porte ne cessèrent pas. Le Serpentard et la Gryffondor se séparèrent donc à contrecoeur et Draco se promit de régler le compte de la personne qui osait venir les déranger. Il s'en alla déverrouiller sa porte quand la voix de l'autre côté de la porte se fit entendre.

« Malfoy ! Tu es là à la fin ! Réponds-moi ! »

« Potter ! »

« Allez, ouvre-moi ! »

Draco fit signe à Hermione d'aller se cacher dans la salle de bain. Elle s'exécuta et alla se réfugier dans la douche en n'oubliant pas de tourner le verrou de la porte. Par la suite, Draco alla ouvrir à Harry en le fusillant du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ? ». Grogna Malfoy avec haine.

« C'est l'heure. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Le séminaire des Préfets en Chef. Tu as oublié ? »

« Ah ! C'est pas vrai ! Saloperies de réunions ! » Jura Draco en donnant un coup de pied dans l'une des portes doubles de sa chambre.

« On en a pour à peine deux heures. Alors, tu viens ? » Lui demanda Harry d'un air agacé en demandant pourquoi on l'avait élu.

« Ouais, je viens. Je n'ai pas le choix, je reviendrai me reposer d'ici deux heures. » Dit-il assez fort pour que Hermione, qui se trouvait derrière le rideau de douche de la salle de bain, puisse l'entendre.


	10. ADMIRATION

**Note :** J'ai décidée de faire des réponses un peu plus développées aux reviews que je reçois car j'en reçois de plus en plus et ça me fais vraiment TRÈS plaisir :D D'ailleurs, je viens de commencer une nouvelle fic sur les Maraudeurs qui s'appelle « La Fatalité Des Astres » alors si ça vous dis, vous pouvez aller lire le premier chapitre… Je sais pas ce que ça va donner, c'est la première fois que j'écris autre chose que du Draco/Hermione… Ça devrait donner quelque chose de mystérieux et dramatique aussi ! Il n'y a pas de slash, mais je compte tenter de faire une genre de théorie fictive à moi sur le pourquoi les Maraudeurs ne s'entendent pas avec Lucius Malfoy et Severus Snape. Bon, j'arrête la pub loll ! Un gros merci de me lire et de m'envoyer des reviews tout le monde !

zeeve lelula : C'est rapide car cette histoire est écrite et terminée depuis un moment déjà donc c'est que par cruauté de ma part que je vous fais attendre un peu avant de poster les chapitres suivants mouhahaha ! Merci de rester fidèle à cette histoire, j'adore tes reviews !

Elodie Malfoy : Pourquoi tant de haine entre eux ? Bah c'est que de mettre Harry et Hermione ensemble est trop simple et il ne se passe plus rien d'intéressant dans ce cas là… Et moi j'aime les trucs amour impossible alors loll ! Et j'adore Draco aussi ! Thanks pour toutes tes reviews :)

Arwenajane : Merci, merci :) Voilà le prochain chapitre !

Athena : Voilà la suite, je fais pas trop attendre longtemps, je suis pas patiente moi-même j'ai trop hâte de savoir ce que les gens vont penser de mes chapitres loll ! Mais cette histoire est terminée d'écrire de toute façon ! Thanks pour la review ;)

Poupoux : J'ai un peu de difficulté à couper les chapitres dans cette histoire… Je fais ce que je peux, mais je fais pas attendre longtemps alors je la culpabilité m'envahit pas trop ;) Merci pour la reviewwww !

LaskaMalfoy : En fait, le plus étonnant c'est que le film en anglais c'est « Dragon Heart » et que moi quand j'ai enregistré le film à la télévision, ça s'appelait « Draco » et non « Cœur de Dragon » alors j'ai décidée de traduire le titre de l'anglais au français mais il faut croire qu'il y a plusieurs traductions francophones pour ce titre :P Enfin bref, merci pour ton commentaire, ça me fait plaisir !

Langedesenfers : Contente que ça te plaise, un gros merci pour ta review :D Voici la suite !

Jo : Suite ? La voici ;) Bonne lecture et merci pour la review !

**CHAPITRE 9 ****: « ADMIRATION »**

La réunion avait durée un peu plus de deux heures et Draco s'impatientait à l'idée de retourner dans sa chambre pour retrouver Hermione. Vraiment, si ce n'était pas de sa nouvelle chambre privée, il laisserait tomber ce titre stupide de Préfet en Chef. Peu importait tout cela, il allait rejoindre Hermione maintenant que le meeting était terminé. Il se rua vers la tour et grimpa à toute vitesse les escaliers de pierre et entra dans sa chambre. Malfoy sonda sa chambre du regard, mais il n'y vit pas Hermione. Il se risqua à l'appeler, mais il n'eut pas de réponse en retour. Puis, tout à coup, des mains se posèrent sur ses yeux. Un large sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Draco prit les douces mains de sur ses yeux entre les siennes et se retourna pour apercevoir Hermione qui souriait avec une lueur dans les yeux.

« Désolé pour le retard. » S'excusa Malfoy

« Tu sais que j'ai été obligée de t'attendre ici pendant deux longues heures. » Lui dit Hermione sur un ton amusé.

« Ah oui ? » Répondit Draco en s'éloignant un peu de la jeune fille.

« Tu me dois deux heures de ton temps Draco. »

« Deux heures à faire quoi au juste ? » Lui demanda-t-il en la fixant de ses doux yeux glacials.

« J'ai pas encore décidée. » Lui dit innocemment Hermione en frottant son menton avec sa main, comme pour faire si elle réfléchissait.

« Je peux te faire une suggestion ? »

Il se retourna et Hermione le regarda amoureusement en attendant sa proposition. Celui-ci l'agrippa par la taille et la rapprocha de lui. Leurs yeux se fermèrent et leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Puis, Draco déposa plusieurs baisers dans le cou de Hermione qui reculait lentement vers le lit. Celle-ci s'abandonna sur les couvertures et Drago s'approcha encore plus d'elle en ne cessant de la couvrir de tendres baisers glacials qui la faisaient frissonner de chaleur à l'intérieur. Les mains de la jeune fille caressèrent le dos musclé de Draco pour enfin lui retirer son chandail en prenant soin de ne pas appuyer fort sur son dos. Quant à lui, il passait ses mains dans les cheveux de sa bien-aimée et lui retira également son haut suivit de son soutien-gorge. Puis ils enlevèrent tour à tour les autres morceaux de vêtements qui les gênaient. Hermione embrassa le torse nu de Draco et remonta jusqu'à sa bouche une nouvelle fois pour goûter ses lèvres. Ils firent l'amour en couvrant le corps de l'autre de doux baisers.

« Je t'aime Hermione. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Draco. »

Et ils s'endormirent ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'aube se levait et les rayons du soleil percèrent les rideaux verts de la chambre. Hermione ouvrit lentement les yeux et bâilla en s'étirant. Draco n'était pas là à son réveil, mais un plateau remplit de nourriture avec une lettre cachetée se trouvait sur la table de chevet à ses côtés. La jeune fille prit un croissant au beurre et ouvrit la lettre :

_Bon matin Mione, je suis désolé de ne pouvoir être avec toi ce matin, mais j'avais un entraînement de Quidditch auquel que je pouvais pas m'absenter étant donné mon absence durant le congé des fêtes. En attendant, je t'ai préparé un petit déjeuner. Régale-toi. On se voit plus tard près du lac. Je t'embrasse très fort._

Hermione serra la lettre contre son cœur et termina de manger son croissant avant d'aller prendre une douche et de s'habiller. C'était samedi et évidemment, il n'y avait pas encore de cours. Elle en profita donc pour aller passer sa matinée à faire un peu de lecture dans sa chambre. En entrant dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, Ginny vint l'accueillir.

« Bonjour Hermione ! » Lança joyeusement la rouquine.

« Salut Ginny ! » Répondit-elle à son tour en montant les escaliers menant à son dortoir.

« Oh, Hermione ? ». Interrompit Ginny.

« Oui ? »

« Un drôle d'hibou grand-duc est venu porter un message pour toi tout à l'heure et… »

Hermione n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre plus. Elle grimpa à toute vitesse les escaliers pour aller lire le message que lui avait envoyé le hibou qui était sans aucun doute celui de Malfoy. Hermione ouvrit l'enveloppe et lut le contenu :

Salut Mione ! Je t'envoie simplement une petite pensée pour te dire que je t'adore et que je suis très heureux de te connaître.

Hermione ferma les yeux un instant lorsqu'une voix aiguë la sortit de sa rêverie.

« Oh, que c'est mignon ! »

Hermione fit volte face pour faire face à son interlocutrice qui n'était nul autre que Ginny Weasley. Celle-ci venait de lire le petit mot par-dessus son épaule.

« Ça vient de qui ? » Interrogea la fillette.

« De quelqu'un ! Ça ne te regarde pas ! » Se vexa Hermione.

« Allez, tu peux me le dire à moi ! » Insista Ginny.

« Bien sûr, comme si j'allais lui dire que je suis avec Draco Malfoy. Hors de question. Surtout qu'elle pourrait aller tout raconter à Harry ou encore à Ron. Ginny ne savait pas garder sa langue et surtout pas envers Harry. Elle lui disait toujours tout. » Pensa Hermione.

« Désolée Ginny, mais c'est personnel. » Dit-elle calmement en repensant à Draco.

« C'est chez lui que tu as passé la nuit ? »

« Non, j'étais avec Cho car elle n'allait pas bien hier. » 

« Tu ne sais pas qui il est, c'est ça ? C'est un admirateur secret ! » Déduisit la jeune rousse en acceptant l'excuse que son amie lui avait donné à propos de Cho.

« Non Ginny, arrêtes ! »

La rouquine s'assit sur son lit un instant en silence, scrutant le visage de Hermione en espérant qu'elle entame une conversation sur le sujet, mais elle n'en fit rien. Ne pouvant d'ailleurs plus supporter la présence de la petite Weasley, elle décida d'aller lire un peu à la bibliothèque en attendant l'heure du dîner.


	11. DISPARITIONS

**Note :** C'est déjà l'avant-dernier chapitre, après ça l'histoire sera terminée. Le dernier chapitre sera une sorte d'épilogue donc il ne sera pas très long, mais je suis présentement en train d'écrire une nouvelle histoire dans laquelle il y aura le couple Draco/Hermione et j'ai commencée une fic sur les Maraudeurs dont le chapitre premier est publié sur le site :) J'en profite aussi pour dire un gros merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et qui m'envois des reviews, ça m'encourage vraiment beaucoup, j'adore lire vos impressions Alors voilà, merci à tous, j'vous aime fort !

elodie malfoy : Contente que tu sois toujours là au contraire, j'adore trop tes reviews et tes histoires aussi ;)

titia : Ce chapitre-là est plus long que le précédent, mais j'avoue que c'est chouette quand les chapitres sont longs quand on aime ça hihi ! Je fais un effort pour faire des chapitres plus longs dans mes futures histoires, merci pour ton commentaire !

LaskaMalfo : Voilà la suiteeeee, merci pour ta reviews !

Arwenajane : Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes l'histoire, voici le prochain chapitre et un gros merci pour ta review :)

Buzame : Quel enthousiasme waw :D C'est super, merci beaucoup et voilà la suite !

zeeve lelula : Toujours là à chaque chapitre, c'est génial :) Thanks pour ta review et place au nouveau chapitre !

**CHAPITRE 11 : « DISPARITIONS »**

Une fois de retour au collège, Malfoy pressa le pas jusqu'au bureau du directeur de sa maison. Il frappa plusieurs coups sur la porte et Rogue lui dit d'entrer. Draco entra seul car Ron ne l'avait pas suivit.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène Monsieur Malfoy ? » Questionna le professeur.

Se rendant compte que personne ne savait qu'il fréquentait Hermione, il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Toutefois, il n'avait pas le choix de tout raconter à Rogue car il avait besoin de son aide pour retrouver la fille qu'il aimait.

« J'étais près du lac tout à l'heure avec Hermione Granger et tout d'un coup elle a été avalée par le lac et j'ignore comment expliquer ça. C'est un peu comme si une force invisible l'avait attirée dans l'eau. Ensuite, Weasley est arrivé. J'ai eu un étourdissement et j'ai perdu connaissance pendant un moment. Quand je suis revenu à moi, on a essayé de la retrouver, mais on ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé. »

Avant que Rogue ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit à son étudiant, Dumbledore fit irruption dans son bureau avec Ron. Voyant qu'il était déjà au courant, ils se mirent tous les quatre en route pour aller chercher les autres professeurs afin de se rendre près du lac pour mieux savoir de quoi il était question. En chemin, ils croisèrent Hannah Abbot, une Poufsouffle dans la même année que Ron et Draco. Celle-ci était complètement affolée. 

« Professeur Dumbledore ! Je dois vous parler de toute urgence. J'étais en train de me promener dehors avec Susan ce matin quand elle a disparue tout d'un coup ! Elle marchait derrière moi et quand je me suis retournée avant d'entrer dans l'école elle n'était plus là. Je l'ai cherché partout et ça fait des heures qu'elle est introuvable. »

« Hannah, je veux que tu ailles dire à tous les Préfets d'ordonner aux étudiants de regagner leurs salles communes respectives et d'y rester jusqu'à mon retour. Nous allons nous occuper de tout ça. »

La jeune fille ne posa pas de question et fit un signe de la tête à Dumbledore avant de repartir en courant vers la Grande Salle afin de faire ce que le directeur lui avait demandé. Pendant ce temps, tous les professeurs s'étaient réunis près de l'endroit où Hermione avait disparue. Draco et Ron avaient insistés pour venir avec eux pour leur indiquer avec précision où la Gryffondor avait été aspirée par le lac. De toute façon, ni un et ni l'autre ne voulait être tenu à l'écart de cette histoire. Cependant, après de long laps de temps, les professeurs n'avaient rien découvert pouvant expliquer la disparition de Hermione.

« Je crois que cela illustre ce que je craignais. » Affirma Dumbledore.

« De quoi s'agit-il ? » Lui demanda Ron.

« Les intentions des Moldus qui ont pénétrés dans notre monde sont mauvaises. »

« Êtes-vous certain que ce sont bien tous des Moldus ? » Interrogea Rogue en fixant le lac d'un regard méfiant.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'il y aurait des sorciers parmi eux ? »

« Vous avez déjà vu un lac qui n'est pas gelé en plein milieu de l'hiver vous ! »

En effet, personne ne fit attention à ce détail. Le lac n'était pas recouvert de glace, comme s'il avait été épargné du froid hivernal. D'ailleurs, l'eau n'était pas froide non plus pour la froide température de la saison. Au même instant, Dumbledore prit un air grave. 

« Professeur Rogue, je vous charge de diriger l'équipe qui ira à la chercher de Miss Granger et de Miss Bones. Quant à moi, je rentre au collège pour voir ce qui en est avec les étudiants et j'ai des hiboux urgents à envoyer. »

« Très bien Monsieur. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rogue s'aventura dans la Forêt Interdite avec le professeur Chourave suivit de Draco et Ron à la recherche des deux étudiantes disparues. Ils marchèrent plusieurs longues minutes sans croiser aucun être vivant. Ensuite, il y eu un bruissement de feuille et puis plus rien. Sur leurs gardes, ils s'avancèrent le long du sentier d'un regard suspect sur la végétation environnante. La nuit était maintenant tombée et la forêt baignait dans les ténèbres. Tout à coup, des voix se firent entendre au loin. Rogue fit signe d'avancer sans faire de bruit. Ils s'exécutèrent en silence. Cependant, Ron marcha sur une brindille après quelques secondes et le bruit retentit dans la forêt endormie. Les voix cessèrent soudainement tandis que Draco lançait un regard noir à Ron, derrière lui. Au même moment, trois hommes sortirent de derrière des arbustes, armés de fusils suivis d'un quatrième armé d'un long couteau argenté. Toutefois, étant des sorciers, Rogue, Chourave, Draco ne se sentirent menacés qu'en voyant la lame dans les mains d'un quatrième malfaiteur dont l'identité leur était inconnue qui tenait celle-ci sous la gorge de Ron.

« Laissez-le ! » Supplia Chourave en désignant le rouquin de sa main.

« Suivez-nous. » Ordonna l'homme enveloppé dans une cape noire.

N'ayant pas d'autres choix, ils suivirent les quatre hommes sombres jusqu'à une petite prairie reculée sans pouvoir jeter un sort puisqu'un les hommes leur avait enlevées leurs baguettes en menaçant de tuer Ron s'ils ne le faisaient pas. Au même instant, ils virent Hermione et Susan près d'un feu. Elles étaient debout, les mains attachées avec des lianes au-dessus de leurs têtes, adossées à des arbres. Les deux jeunes filles paraissaient inconscientes et elles étaient bâillonnées. À leurs côtés, il y avait une sombre silhouette encapuchonnée.

« Hermione ! » Cria Draco en l'apercevant.

« Content de voir que tu seras de la fête, cher fils. » Murmura la silhouette en se retournant vers un garçon aux cheveux blonds platine.

« Père ! »

« C'est ton père qui a comploté toute cette histoire ! » Lança Ron.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Interrogea Draco en jetant un regard d'incompréhension à son paternel sans se soucier de la remarque de Ron.

« Tu croyais vraiment que personne n'allait prendre la relève après le trépas de Voldermort ! Quelqu'un devait terminer sa tâche et je compte bien commencer par débarrasser le monde des sorciers de ces sangs impurs de Moldus qui ne sont pas dignes d'y être ! Ces sont des races inférieures ! »

Draco ne répondit rien. Sa gorge se serra et son regard se porta vers le visage de Hermione qui était presque aussi pâle que le sien et où il pouvait y voir quelques égratignures légères. Cependant, elle avait l'air très faible.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont ? » Se risqua-t-il à demander sans laisser transparaître aucune émotion, de peur que son père puisse remarquer qu'il tenait à elle.

« Elles ont bu du 'parylium' il y a de ça quelques heures. Ça un effet plutôt rapide. »

« DU PARYLIUM ! Êtes-vous dément ! » Cracha Rogue, choqué.

« Vous n'avez pas idée. » Répliqua Lucius en lui adressant un sourire triomphant.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » S'inquiéta Ron.

« Une potion à base de deux plantes mortelles qui paralyse et engourdie les membres grâce au venin jusqu'à faire tomber dans le coma ceux qui en boivent dans les douze heures qui suivent. » Expliqua Rogue avec indignation.

« Vous êtes abjecte ! » Dit Chourave avec un ton de répugnance à l'égard de Monsieur Malfoy.

« Je sais. » Remercia Lucius, comme si celle-ci venait de le complimenter.

Il fit une pause avant de poursuivre.

« Maintenant, il est l'heure de prouver que tu es bien le digne fils de ton père. »

Les paroles de Lucius firent le même effet qu'un coup de poing au ventre à Draco. Le jeune Serpentard sentit son estomac se tordre suivit d'une douleur au cœur. Il avait suivit ce qui s'était dit, mais il n'avait pas détourné le regard de Hermione. Quant à Ron, il était toujours menacé par le couteau, Rogue restait immobile tandis que Chourave avait plaquées ses mains devant sa bouche. Cependant, le silence de Draco énerva Lucius qui le bouscula si fort qu'il perdit l'équilibre et trébucha sur le sol. 

« À toi l'honneur ! » S'exclama-t-il en lançant une lame brillante aux pieds de son fils.

Celui-ci ce releva en prenant le poignard argenté dans ses mains d'un mouvement assuré, sans toutefois l'être au fond de lui-même.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends Draco ! Va la tuer ! » Ordonna Lucius en désignant Hermione du doigt.  
« Pourquoi elle ? » Se surprit-il à oser demander.

« Ne discute pas et fais ce que je te dis ! » Hurla Lucius en poussant son enfant.

Draco se retourna et s'approcha lentement de Hermione lorsque le professeur Chourave s'évanouie soudainement devant la scène qui allait se produire. Rogue tenta d'attaquer Lucius pour lui voler sa baguette, mais au même instant, celui-ci se retourna et pressa la détente du fusil qu'il tenait entre ses mains. La balle atteignit le professeur de potions à la jambe gauche et il s'écroula sur le sol.

« Quelle est cette magie ! » Dit-il en se tordant de douleur sur l'herbe.

« On appelle cela un fusil. C'est la seule et unique chose intelligente que l'existence des Moldus a apportée. » Affirma Monsieur Malfoy en ricanant.

Draco et Ron sursautèrent en entendant la détonation. Les yeux du rouquin semblaient lui sortir des orbites tandis que Draco se contenta de figer sur place. Quant à Chourave, celle-ci était toujours inconsciente sur le sol.

« Vas-y ! » Reprit Lucius en laissant Rogue faire des grimaces suite à sa blessure en tournant la tête vers son fils. 

Draco resserra la dague entre ses doigts et s'avança pour être à quelques centimètres de Hermione. Il leva le bras pour ajuster la lame à la même hauteur que le cou de la Gryffondor. Sa main tremblait.

« Allez ! » Insista à nouveau Lucius.

Le poignard n'était qu'à quelques millimètres de la gorge de Hermione à ce moment. Soudainement, elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et un faible sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'elle vit le visage de Draco, mais il s'effaça quelque peu lorsqu'elle vit que ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Elle avait rapidement compris la situation.

« Je t'aime… » Murmura-t-elle avec le peu de force qui lui restait.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Draco. Il l'essuya rapidement et se retourna vers son père, qui attendant toujours d'un air sévère.

« Non, je ne peux pas. » Dit-il en abaissant le poignard.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ! » Rugit Lucius, le regard haineux. 

« Je l'aime. » Affirma Draco avec conviction en s'éloignant un peu de Hermione pour faire face à son père.

« Soit ! » Répliqua celui-ci calmement en s'approchant de son fils.

Un temps.

« Je m'en chargerai moi-même ! »

Lucius arracha la dague des mains de Draco en le poussant puis se rua sur Hermione et lui planta violement dans le cœur. Au même instant, Draco poussa un cri de douleur et s'écroula sur le sable près du feu. Puis, un il eu une forte lumière vive et Harry surgit de derrière un arbre. Il lança un sort pour paralyser les sbires de Lucius avant de pointer sa baguette vers celui-ci.

« Petrificus Totalus ! » Hurla Harry.

Le corps de Lucius se figea instantanément et il tomba raide sur le sol. Le bruit réveilla Chourave qui reprit rapidement ses esprits. Ron courut pour aller détacher Hermione suivit de Susan tandis que Harry allait voir comment se portait Drago. Quant à Rogue, il avait regardé la scène attentivement d'un air grave.

« Laissez-le ! » Ordonna Rogue à Harry qui était penché au-dessus de son ennemi Serpentard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

« Occupez-vous de Miss Granger ! » Coupa-t-il sèchement en désignant Ron qui enlevait le poignard de la poitrine de son amie, le visage démolit.

Rogue se releva avec l'aide de Chourave. Celle-ci se précipita vers Hermione qui respirait avec difficulté. Son sang ruisselait sur la terre et son regard devenait vitreux. Chourave ordonna à Harry d'aller cueillir des plantes médicinales le plus vite possible pendant qu'elle utilisait sa robe verte pour faire une compresse sur la plaie de Hermione.

« Et lui ? » Demanda Ron au professeur Rogue.

« On ne peut rien faire pour lui. Il faut qu'on prenne soin de Miss Granger. »

« Je ne comprend pas. » Reprit-il.

« Ils partagent un cœur. »

« Comment ! »

« C'est comme ça que j'ai réussi à la sauver l'an dernier. Un dragon habitait une caverne dans cette forêt. Je lui ai sauvé la vie une fois et il me devait un service depuis ce jour. C'est quand Miss Granger fut mortellement touché par Vous-Savez-Qui que je lui ai demandé son aide. Je voulais qu'il partage son cœur avec elle pour lui sauver la vie. Vous comprenez ? »

« Oui, mais qu'est-ce que Malfoy vient faire là-dedans ? »

« Dès que le dragon sauva Miss Granger, il mourût. Je ne compris pas pourquoi il était mort et qu'elle était restée en vie. La mort de la créature devait engendrer la sienne, mais il n'en fut rien. Je ne me suis pas posé de questions supplémentaires et je me suis contenté de la ramener au château étant donné qu'elle se portait bien. »

Il fit une pause, l'air songeur.

« Je ne me suis jamais douté qu'un dragon pouvais donner tout son cœur pour sauver deux êtres. C'est une caractéristique des dragons qu'on ignorait. Je suppose que la famille Malfoy connaissait également le dragon et qu'il a partagé son cœur avec le jeune Malfoy avant de donner le reste de son cœur à Miss Granger. »

« Alors, ils sont liés tous les deux ? Si l'un des deux est blessé au cœur, l'autre va souffrir aussi ! »

« C'est cela. »

Au même instant, Harry réapparût avec des plantes entre les mains. Il les donna à Chourave qui lança un sort avant de les appliquer sur la blessure de Hermione. Les autres herbes furent broyées hâtivement pour contrer le poison qui circulait dans les veines de Hermione et de Susan.

« La potion de 'parylium' est difficile à concocter, mais par chance il est très simple de la neutraliser. » Bredouilla Chourave.

« Elles vont s'en tirer ? » Demanda Harry, inquiet.

« Je n'en sais rien, mais elles ont plus de chances de survivre grâce à votre intervention Potter ! »

« Comment tu nous as trouvé au fait ? » Questionna Ron à son meilleur ami.

« En fait, Malfoy n'était pas à la réunion des Préfets alors je suis monté dans la tour où se trouvait sa chambre pour aller le chercher et j'ai croisé Trelawney dans le couloir. Sa salle de classe n'est pas très loin. Elle m'a arrêté en me disant que celui que je venais chercher était occupé à courir à sa perte dans la Forêt Interdite. Je suis donc parti vous prévenir, mais vous n'étiez pas dans votre salle commune. J'en ai donc déduit que vous étiez sans doute avec lui quand Ginny m'a dit que tu étais parti voir Hermione dehors et… » Il s'interrompit.

Draco avait réussi à se relever, mais il trébucha à nouveau près de Hermione et de ses deux amis. Il ne saignait pas. On aurait plutôt dit qu'une force mystérieuse lui rongeait l'intérieur du corps.

« Elle souffre tellement. » Réussi-t-il à articuler en portant sa main gauche à son cœur tandis que de l'autre, il serrait la main de Hermione.

Harry et Ron le regardèrent un moment, l'air un peu dérangé.  
« J'ai jamais été…aussi…content de te voir… Potter… » Lui dit Malfoy avec misère.

Puis, Draco sentit une drôle de sensation. La douleur qu'il avait à la poitrine le quittait peu à peu. Cependant, il n'entendait plus le feu crépiter non loin de lui et il ne voyais plus sa main serre celle de Hermione. Il se sentir étourdit et tout devint noir autour de lui.


	12. LA VIE CONTINUE

**Note : Voilà, c'est déjà terminé… Mais ne vous en faites pas, je prépare une nouvelle fic Draco/Hermione en ce moment ;) Je ne sais pas quand je vais la poster, elle n'est pas très avancée, mais j'y travaille ! En attendant, vous pouvez m'envoyer un review pour me dire comment vous trouvez ce dernier chapitre et vous pouvez aller voir les autres fics que j'ai écrites aussi (bah oui, faut bien que je me fasse un peu de pub loll) Et je tiens à vous dire LaMartienneElfique prend un mouchoir pour s'essuyer une larme mdrr un gros merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me touche beaucoup ! **

Arwenajane : C'est une réaction comme ça que j'espérais lolll ;) Va lire ce dernier chapitre pour voir ce qui va arriver et merci pour tous tes commentaires !

Jay : Voici la fin… Snif, c'est triste quand on arrive à la fin ! En tout cas, merci pour tes reviews :)

draco-tu-es-a-moi : Je veux pas qu'ils meurent non plus, mais qui sait, suis-je cruelle ? Va lire le p'tit dernier chapitre pour le savoir et thanks pour la review, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir !

Farore : Je vois des nouvelles têtes avec l'avant-dernier chapitre, c'est génial ça ! Merci pour ta review et je suis contente que tu aimes cette histoire :)

zeeve lelula : Oui, j'avoue que j'ai joué avec le suspens dans le chapitre précédent ;) Et j'ai attendue un peu plus longtemps qu'à l'ordinaire pour poster le dernier chapitre… Oui, je sais, je suis méchante lolll mouhaha ! Mais maintenant c'est terminé snif snif ! Voilà le dernier chapitre et merci d'avoir suivi mon histoire !

langedesenfers : Oui c'est triste comme histoire… Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai tendance à virer au drame souvent dans mes histoires lol ! Enfin, voici le dernier chapitre, très court j'en conviens… Je voulais faire un épilogue, mais j'ai décidée de faire un chapitre en fin de compte ! Et ma prochaine fic Draco/Hermione est en court d'écriture, j'espère qu'elle plaira :)

**CHAPITRE 12 : « LA VIE CON TINUE »**

Il ne faisait plus froid. L'angoisse qui s'était installé dans son esprit l'avait quitté. Une douce chaleur envahissait maintenant son cœur. Celui-ci ne lui faisait plus mal. Son corps semblait enveloppé d'une agréable douceur, comme s'il se trouvait emmitouflé dans les nuages. C'était confortable. Puis, il y eu une lueur claire qui semblait l'aveugler. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il faisait soleil. Sa vue d'adapta tranquillement à la lumière. Elle était à l'infirmerie, étendue dans un lit moelleux avec plusieurs couvertures de laines par-dessus elle. À sa droite se trouvait un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qui dormait sur sa chaise. À côté de lui, son meilleur ami aux cheveux roux dormait également, la tête appuyée sur le lit voisin. Un sourire illumina le visage de la jeune fille en les voyant. Ensuite, son attention se porta sur sa main gauche. La main d'un garçon aux cheveux blond la lui serrait faiblement. Il était assit dans un petit fauteuil et sa tête reposait sur les genoux de la patiente qui venait de s'éveiller. Hermione ne dégagea pas sa main gauche. Elle souleva sa droite de dessous des couvertures et la passa dans les cheveux platine du jeune homme. Celui-ci remua légèrement avant d'ouvrir les yeux à son tour. 

« Hermione ! » S'exclama-t-il en se levant d'un bond.

Son cri de joie réveilla Harry et Ron. Ils furent si abasourdis par l'exclamation de Draco qu'ils tombèrent tous les deux de leurs chaises en sursautant. La Gryffondor laissa échapper un petit rire avant que ses deux amis se relèvent.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

« Je vais bien Ron. »

« Tant mieux. » Dit Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? » Demanda-t-elle, ne se souvenant pas de tout.

Les trois garçons commencèrent donc à lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé dans la Forêt Interdite. Comment Lucius avait lancé un sort à des Moldus pour les utiliser comme pantins en tentant de terminer le travail de Voldermort. Puis l'histoire du poison, de l'intervention de Harry qui envoya Lucius à la prison d'Azkaban et le récit de Rogue sur le cœur de dragon. Une fois l'histoire terminée, Hermione respira profondément et sourit.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue sans vous deux pour veiller sur moi. » Dit-elle à l'intention de Harry et Ron qui lui sourirent en retour.  
Elle s'attarda sur ses deux amis quelques secondes en les prenant dans ses bras avant que ceux-ci ne lui disent au revoir en quittant la pièce pour retrouver les autres dans la Grande Salle pour la laisser seule avec Draco. Puis, son regard se tourna vers sa gauche, là où des yeux d'un gris bleu la contemplaient intensément.

« Et je ne sais pas si je serais encore ici sans toi. »

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu sais ? » Lança-t-il d'un air amusé en laissant transparaître un léger sourire en coin.

« Je sais que je t'aime. » Lui murmura-t-elle avant que leurs lèvres se scellent en un doux et tendre baiser.

« La vie continue. » Chuchota Draco à l'oreille de Hermione en la serrant contre son cœur.

**FIN**


End file.
